


IN HER EYES

by SurienAdiyah



Series: Beaten [3]
Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Admissions of Love, Anal Fingering, Biting, Crying, Cuddling, F/F, Female genitalia, Forced Screams, I Love You, Kissing, Making Love, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasms, Punishment, Rough Oral Sex, Silent Treatment, Tears, Touching, Vaginal Fingering, chocking, fears, male genitalia, showering, what I see in you, why I choose you, why i love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SurienAdiyah/pseuds/SurienAdiyah
Summary: Hi all, I really enjoy writing and it would help my ego out if you guys could show me some love, leave comments and kudos, to show me you all still want me to continue writing here. Any and all comments welcome. Love you all.... one again I love Rebecca sugar but I am not her.





	IN HER EYES

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I really enjoy writing and it would help my ego out if you guys could show me some love, leave comments and kudos, to show me you all still want me to continue writing here. Any and all comments welcome. Love you all.... one again I love Rebecca sugar but I am not her.

IN GARNETS EYES...

 

Even though months have passed since Jasper Beat Garnet unconscious and went against her own code , Jasper has been spending a lot of her time in her office at home or working double shifts at the gym.

 

Defeat and guilt aging her by the decade, needing the comforting scent of her mate but to afraid of hurting her, Jasper secretly carries on to the pillow case that Garnets beautiful head had been crowning.

 

Long gone Garnet’ clothes, shoes, makeup all packed. Nothing left to place her there, not even a single strand of hair left for Jasper to hold on too, nothing but her memory a memory too painful to remember. bathroom cleaned, kitchen spotless, not even the smell of a home cooked meal to remind Jasper of the woman that has taken space in her home and heart. Getting to the point where she couldn’t sleep in her own bed because her and Garnet’ scents linger between the sheets, professing it as their space, so infused together there can be no disunion, No matter how many times the sheets were washed by her own hands.

 

Reaching her breaking point Jasper can no longer be satisfied with the memories planted in her head. Longing too much to bare,needing her touch and her always too cold skin against her heat. Her knowing smile and comforting voice and loyal nature giving her hope.

 

Initiating a text to Garnet for the first time in months she debates actually sending until she ends up tossing the phone aside. Home alone and needing her girlfriend more than her sanity Jasper once again finds her phone and presses send.

 

Jasper. 5:15pm

'I screwed up, but baby I need you..... I miss you Garnet, please come back.'

 

Fourty five minutes later and still no reply. Tears readying to fall with thoughts bombarding her head with blaming and reasons for Garnet too find someone better. A bitter laughter bites the back of her throat leaving it dry and cracked.

 

"DING DONG...... DING DONG...... KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK..... Jasper, I'm right here.... Please open the door ."

 

Running and hurling over furniture Jasper fumbles with the locks to open the thick reinforced door obscuring her view. Once her site is clear and she sees the love of her life standing in front of her with mirrored tears and a false sense of truth, she breaks apart, months of hiding her emotions leaves her no more room to hold them, Dam cracking from the pressure.

 

Reaching to touch the beautiful woman has Jasper careening over the edge. Tears and murmurs of apologies become her only language. Squeezing and kissing Garnet, both just existing in that moment. Allowing it to surface, faces flushed, sobs in whispers, touches giving each other a deep muscle massage as they search, find and hold onto what should not have been let go,because them being separated was worse than not having a title.

"Garnet, baby...... Oh come here."

 

 

Once Jasper' limbs stop searching and the apologies fade into whispers, Garnet lifts her head, eying the tanned goddess, tears covering her face as she cries to her partner scared that she is losing her and is incapable of stopping it.

 

"Jasper, baby please, what is happening, why won't you talk to me, love me...... What did I do wrong?"

 

"Oh, no Gar....you have done nothing wrong.... Its me... It's all me.... Im so sorry Gar..... Comebaby....... I thought I lost you Garnet, I thought I gave you away. "

 

Holding on to each other on the couch until tearsrun dry hands and hearts are at rest, holding on until hope and understanding set upon them like prescription glasses. Burying her face in her shoulder has a wave of pleasure rise like a spring tide ready to enrapture her leaving behind no sign of its arrival.

 

She can still feel the places where Jasper roamed, as though she had left some intangible imprint on her skin. There are no bruises, no other visual marks only the echo of that tight hold seared into her skin. Annoyingly insistent ghost, roaming her flesh, reminding her of every touch, all the way back to the first day she felt Jasper' breath brush against her cheek, her large hand gripping the back of her head. Every memory causing her faucet to drip until flooded and throbbing.

 

"I have something I want to give you, but before that... Can you do me a favor baby?"

Waiting for Garnet to shift forwards acknowledging her focus.

 

" Can you tell me something, why me? What do you see when you look at me Gar."

 

" Jasper I could write an entire paper on what I see when you come into view and write out a list of all of the reasons why I love you."

 

"Really, could you? You have time baby, no rush. I'm just curious, you could have anyone. What makes me so special"

 

" Will you be answering your own question as well?"

 

" If that will make you happy." She says as she points to her lips lightly tapping three times.

 

Gently crossing the few inches between them Garnet plants three soft kisses to her plush and puffy lips, melting into her heat.

 

" Mmmmm.... But before all of that, lay with me?"

 

Hand in hand they wonder the long modern halls to their sleek, minamalistic bedroom. Stepping to the bed Jasper lifts Garnet to sip upon this massive structure. Drawing a line from the curled hair on her temple to her jaw, Jasper leans in, planting a tender kiss to soft manicured lips. Skimming across each other as if the slightest amount of pressure could damage them.

 

" Lay back, let me hold you."

 

Hours of hesitant touches, chaste kisses and barely audible murmurs, Jasper moves away from Garnets unconscious body, looking too get started on this surprise. Whispering as quietly as possible Jasper speaks to her sleeping mate.

 

"OK baby, I really can't be around you right now, Iwant to be able to focus..... I will see you in a bit OK?...... I love you Garnet."

 

" I love you too Jasper ...... Hey, Jasper?"

 

" Yeah baby, I'm sorry did I wake you?"

 

Standing to Run into limp arms Garnet is soon surrounded by the width of her mate and covered in her temperature. Squeezing her closer to her broad chest Jasper sighs as the emotions she felt for her woman seemed to only grow. The need to protect Garnet becoming unmanageable.

 

"Baby what's wrong? Hmm... What happened?"

 

" Whatever this is, whatever you are feeling, I am here and I want to help..... you have been drifting Jasper, sleeping in your office not training with me, I mean you practically kicked me out .......... You mean the world to me.... Don't ...... please, don't leave me."

 

" Leave you? Baby why would I ever leave you?......No Gar, I would never do that, I'm so sorry for making you think that."

 

" I know that you are scared you will hurt me again, but Jasper I know that was a mistake, you would never need to hurt me like that. It has been months love, and I am tired of wondering if you have found someone new, if you are bored with me...... I just want my girlfriend back..... I miss her.... I need her."

 

"Im right here, okay?...... Just....... do this one thing for me, I promise all will be explained. You have nothing to worry about. There is no one person on this earth who could replace you. I have learned my lesson..... I can not live without you ...... You are my one."

 

Finding her chin to tilt her lips to meet,Jasper leans down for a quick kiss. Spotting a stray tear staining perfect skin in its wake, her breath hitched eyes low and glistening showing her sorrow.

 

" I'm so sorry Garnet, your right I never intended on hurting you like that, and don't want to do it again..... You have been so brave like a stone wall for me to lean on...... I haven't touched you because of it..... Because baby, I thought that I broke you, I was so terrified that you you would leave me... I thought giving you space and dealing with the lawsuit on my own was better for you.... For us ..... I was wrong, I miss you.... I need you baby..... Everytime I saw you I just wanted to wrap you up so tight and just make love to you." She says kissing away the leftover evidence of her destruction.

 

Closing in, Unable to pull away, their kiss deepens, leaning in closer to one another allowing tongues to slip through parted lips, lapping at the discomfort of every foul word that has escaped.

 

Caressing hands turn greedy. Fumbling around, gripping at any loose flesh avaliable. Pushing Garnet' back to the wall, she slips her hands under her knees to raise them high above there usual stance.

 

Legs finding residency around thick hips. Lifting said hands she pins Garnet' wrists above her head, against the wall. Mouths still eating and vomiting Moans and groans of the thrill of what comes next. Body's forced into the rhythm of love making. Grinding clothed hips together, hoping to satisfy the boiling desire underneath.

 

"Garnet baby..... aaahh.....mmmm....baby.... Ughhh....."

 

Not wanting to stop, Garnet continues kissing, sucking and squeezing Jasper forcing light Moans and gasps out of her as she continues. Pulling away from Garnet proved to be no easy feet, long arms and powerful legs wrapped tight around her form.

 

" Garnet, baby trust me it has been far too long....I need you but, I need to know your answer love."

" The answers is that I don't know, my soul chose yours, my body has nothing to do with it."

 

" Mmmmmm..... Baby...... Sssssssss..... Hhhuuuhh.... Please."

 

" I can feel you, I know your scared but please Jasper, I need you and I know that you need me."

 

" Baby I can smell you getting ready for me, and I promise after you have answered my question..... I am yours, you can take me however you want."

 

" Promise?"

 

" I Promise."

 

Reluctantly letting go, Jasper leaves to her office no longer bound by the unyielding strength of Garnet' resistance. Finding a pen and pad Garnet Hurriedly began writing, longing pouring out of her in droplets. Ink staining paper with the words of her need like blood does her heart.

 

Moonlight shrouding her lawn like a fine mist and her home a protective shield from the worries of the outside. Filtering through the windows and flowing into open rooms , weaving its way through every dark corner, under doors and beds announcing reprieve for anyone searching.

 

 

Dear Love.

 

‘your eyes are like the sunset , slivers of warmth play together like happiness and tears. golds and reds, hues of purple and yellow,but unlike the sun, unlike our days, you never dimm. Colors mirrored off of her mood, changing from hypnotizing to it becoming unbearable, too much, unable to gaze upon them for fear of combustion.... Disintegration. Your eyes hold power. Holding colors that have yet to cross any humans spectrum, and yet when your gaze turns towards me I am filled with promise and truth. Lies melting before they touch my lips. Hesitation nonexistent, respect and submission spewing from every orifice of my being, unable to control my limbs from Kneeling and my head from bowing.

 

Pale hair contrasting the darkened skin, although white, your hair is as vibrant as your eyes, picking up colors off of the street or shirt. Everything and nothing it is. Thick and soft like a cloud that has descended and found home in your roots. So long and light it seems to follow the wind as it travels, all flowing and all living, like the moon reflecting light left from the sun.

 

Neck strong and wide holding that brilliant mind in place. Building yourself from the ground up. Needing Noone. Strong-willed, power-hungry; loving. Giving me a key to your genius, your power overwhelming, outstanding.... Endless.

 

What I feel for you Jasper was simple and easy, you are the world and me, well I am one of the many stars being pulled by your gravity.

Out of the millions of lights shown by the city at night, yours is the brightest during the day, out shining even the largest cluster of stars, you are and always will be a lighthouse, guiding me home from the choppy waters of life. I simply love you because you remind me of home, you are home. And no matter where I have too go, as long as you are here, I know that I can always come home. To me that is as priceless as breath.’

 

 

Dear Garnet.

 

" Baby, I wanted to answer my question asking what you see when you look at me and how does it make you feel? But Gar my answer is simple. What I see when I look at you is wife, mother, and what I feel is hope and love, need and want.

 

I pray for us , that we will one day find forever, together. Baby when I see you I see a future.... My future.... I see us. You are love Garnet, that I can not deny. Pure and uncontainable, a blinding light that blurs out the sun.

 

Your eyes like cotton candy so sweet and addictive. Skin like honeyed cocoa radiant sun goddess in night and moon in day baby you bring perspective, the unknown....you're existance challenges non believers. I said my answer was easy and yet I am finding it difficult to ask......"

 

Confused knit expression contorting her face Garnet looks up from the unfinished paper only to find Jasper Kneeling on on her right knee holding our a open black velvet box with a sizeable diamond shaped ring.

 

"Garnet, will you marry me."

 

" Oh My God Yes, I love you, yes."

 

Standing to close the few feet between them, Jasper still Kneeling, Garnet stops in front of her as long muscular arms finds her ass, pulling her hips into her face. Planting kisses onto her mates abdomen. Sighing from the contact of hot lips burning their way through her. Affection an invisible force field covering her. Thin hands finds Jasper' features lifting as she bends to plant a deep kiss to pursed lips.

 

" I want you."

 

" What do you want me too do baby, tell me how you want me."

 

" Kiss me."

 

Pink lips meet dark ones as they begin this known ritual. Mouths opening and closing to the rhythm of the others. Sending out signals of want to each other.

 

Thick hands finding wide hips as one is pulled into the other. Gripping enough to leave them red with attention. With a steady step Jasper lifts the smaller fighter with no thought of balance.

 

Making her way to their bedroom Jasper can't help the blush coloring her face as Garnet whispers into her ear all of the naughty things she planned on doing to Jasper and needed to be done in order to satisfy her tonight, each promise more vulgar than the last.

 

Sheepishly wondering when this mild mannered, shy and tight lipped woman had become so racy and confident in her abilities to please. Pulse like a dummy too her vocal chords.

 

“ I have ruined your mouth.”

 

“ and many other holes too.”

 

“ Garnet!..... Do you know how much I want to give into you right now.... to let you have me anyway you wanted ?”

 

“ Give in, let me take control.”

 

 

Kissing those soft words right off of her lips as they sit down on the well crafted one of a kind made light washed bed. There is no rhyme or reason to the touches , only the need to feel her skin and bring them closer together .

 

Garnet still riding wider hips grinding slowly as Jasper studies her.In awe of how the beautiful creature moves. Hips like waves the ocean, fluent and steady, beautiful and magnetic, strong and dangerous capable of killing the strongest swimmer.

 

"I want you on your back."

 

Obeying Garnets breathy command has electricity firing through every nerve ending causing shortness of breath, and sweat to bead on every square inch of her form. Unable to stop the pleasure and excitement from buzzing under her skin from the sudden change in dominion her mate is exhibiting, Jasper is nothing but willing to submit.

 

" Hands above your head, no touching, and if you make the mistake in doing so, I will not continue, I will not tolerate disobedience, is that understood?"

 

Looking into heterochromatic eyes Jasper could tell that this was no joke and that if she made even the slightest mistake she would end up begging her fiancee to stay and so with that revalation.

 

" Understood."

 

" Good."

 

slow and steady Garnet makes use of her hands, pulling and lifting the offensive fabric from her view. Nails leaving long red streaks everywhere they touchdown, teeth liter large and prominent bite marks where her fingers didn't and thick lips suck angry red blotches on her most sensitive areas, eliciting deep bellying groans and long drawn out purrs as she works. All of which leave Garnet wet with anticipation.

 

Deep orange boxers are the last of the fabric to be removed. Perfect teeth tug at the light fabric until the tip of her nose and her forehead brush against the hardened member. A small gasp that she has yet to let go has brightly colored eyes enthralledas she continues to evict the annoying cloth.

 

Thighs strong and mountainous holding the fabric captive. Tight muscles rippling underneath with every hope of motion. Skin bouying off of the dips and curves of each, taut skin, magnifying each protruding mass. Connecting to the structure that holds her high above most. A statue, a monument she stands, a Queen, and Garnet is happy to kneel at her feet, stand by her side and sleep under her."

 

Hands finding comfort in each other behind her head as she watches her beautiful queen take control. Quietly wishing her hands were kept busy by the tight muscles and the fleshy ass of Garnet. Teasing her until her cries and begs force her to comply to every wish and plea. Needing too fulfillGarnet, needing her to never think or dream of another touching her..... Loving her.

 

"AAAHHHHH.... SSSSHHHHHIIITTTT ... UNGH...."

 

So lost in her thoughts Jasper failed to notice Garnets' position change. Seated deep in her throat lay the firm member. Gagging and spewing saliva out the corners of her mouth. Hand like a sling shot, coming from above to hover inches above Garnet' idled head. Breath heavy as she began to speak.

 

"Gar... Garnet, baby.... Please........ Let... Oooh..... Me.....Mmmmmm...touch..... Ungh..... you..... Let me baby....fffffuuuuccccc..."

 

Speaking with her mouth full had never been something to be desired but in that moment her words rang out loud and strong.

 

" Not yet."

 

Vibrations reverberating through her spine calling forth a loud chest built scream almost startling Garnet into submission.

 

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH....Sssshhhhiiii.... Good girl..... Take me Garnet, fuck."

 

Finding the strength needed to move her hands from over top of Garnet and places them back behind her, for fear of the consequences of contact. All Jaspers' composure leaked into the throat of her captor leaving her vulnerable to capitulation. Gently sliding her throat from around Jasper' girth, Garnet is met with a crisp clean breath, the feeling of cold mint water dripping as air flows through either nostril cooling down her trachea and filling her neglected lungs. Kissing the tip of the monster Garnet can't help the smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

 

" did you try to to touch me, or were you a good girl and kept your hands behind your head."

 

"Of course I wanted to touch you, and I almost did but I have been avoiding intimacy with you because I was afraid of hurting you again and ultimately losing you but now that you are here touching, kissing and..... Fuck... Swallowing me.... ( Smiling at the thought.) I wouldn't dare ruin that. I want this, I want you too much and I trust when you say that you would cease all ministrations if I did...... have you been practicing or did you just really miss me."

 

" I am proud of you for resisting the urge to touch me. No baby, I have nothing to practice on without you here. I really missed you. I am never letting you go again... You are mine.

 

"May I touch you now, please?

 

"For now, you have my permission.

 

Hands lifting, guiding her upper body to sit up as well, Jasper' need controls her as she takes Garnet' face into her hands and closes in, lips seeking out its prey and consuming everything it has too offer, path destroyed by fire. Hunting and battle scars evident as she tears through Garnet' neck and chest. Hickeys and deep bruises making up the skin there. Moans and grunts of passion are purged by her Nubien Queen, tearing her throat as each sound is ripped from her. Head lolled back, rolling in every which direction, granting access for Jasper' ministrations.

 

 

" God, I've miss you, your taste lingers in the back of my throat, your face when I make you scream, etched in my memory, how your ass moves when I fuck you from behind, like ripples through my skin...... Mmmmmm..... Garnet, baby please..... Just... hhhuuuhh..... Take me....im your baby."

 

Disconnecting her lips, Garnet' eyes shown playful, glinting her mischievous nature.

 

“You willingly give me control?”

 

“ baby, you won your control, all I’m asking is that you don’t tease.”

 

“ What are my boundaries?”

 

“ None, I ..... am...... yours......

(Light kisses fills the spaces in between each word spoken, emphasizing that Garnet’ will be done.

 

“ My throat still craves you! I need you inside of me, filling me entirely of you.”

 

Traveling lower , stomach flat on the bed and ass pointedly facing the ceiling Garnet is once again filled. Ridges scrapping against her vocal cavity, muscles spasming uncontrollably as the heavy head plunges further down effectively cutting off all air supply. Slowly she lifts her head easing Jasper free from her trap.

 

Bright eyes of excitement finding deep dark eyes of desire as she begins to milk Jasper of all of her desperate desires. Soft hands move to lift Jasper’ legs traversing down the backs of her thunderous thighs, finding her heavy sacks. Fingers searching for her hidden garden.

 

Once found Garnet eases her pointer finger inside already slick from the dribble dripping from semi closed lips. Clouded eyes turn clear with confusion and pleasure eyeing the dark princess searching her in ways no one ever has. Curling her finger everything comes in to perspective forJasper as her voice rings through the silent night air.

 

“ Garnet, wha.... why.... uggggg.... fuuuuuccc.... Garrrrrnneetttt..... mmmm, ungh...

 

Head bobbing, mouth crushing, teeth scrapping,Tongue soothing, throat choking hand squeezing, finger ramming, thighs quivering, hips bucking, toes curling, lips parted, voice ragged, eyes lidded, pleasure.

 

Ecstasy birthing itself from her core, heating her insides. Meanwhile Hands are still gripping, fingers are still penetrating head is still bobbing the full length of her partner,mouth is still a vice, teeth are put away and throat is still choking on the massive beast that takes everything Garnet gives. Jasper still screaming and writhing in the pleasure Garnet won't allow her to get through.

 

" AAAHHHHH fuck, Garnet, please baby..... Please."

loosening her grip on her scrotum, Jasper is finally able to find the release she has Been searching for. Body still shaking in pleasure Jasper curiously asks.

 

" Ahhh....that was amazing.... Who tought you....where did you learn that?"

 

"The internet."

 

Garnet responds as a brilliant bronze blush spreads across her Cheeks, neck and shoulders. Embarrassment short circuiting her thoughts as she curls in on herself, hoping Jasper is too consumed in her after glow to notice.

 

"Porn?"

 

".........."

 

" OK, we can get back to that baby. For now I need to know if you are done with your reign."

 

Smile splitting her face, eyes sparkling, brows arched and hips dangerously close to capturing Jasper' underneath her. Lightly Shoving her fingers into strong shoulders, prompting Jasper to lay Garnet inches closer drawing kisses and and love bites showing fading marks next to the more semi permanent ones she first tattooed on her.

 

" No touching and no talking, understood?"

 

Nodding her head Jasper smirk at her dominatrix. Staring at her breast with pleading eyes Garnet responds

 

" would you like to see them free? See them bounce as I ride you."

 

Quickly her head shakes allowing for a lock to disengage and fall between her eyes.

 

" No."

 

 

Eyes now flicking anger? Surprise? Wonder? Jasper knows Garnet would never tell her 'no', not when she know the consequences, but because of the dinamics of this situation, Jasper has no reason to punish no matter how much she wants too..... Needs too.Sitting with her heat on top of Jasper' formed muscle Garnet could here faint whimpers coming from her partner.

 

Grounding her ass deep into Jasper' groin, forcing Moan after moan as the sheer fabric coated in her desire warms Jasper. Memories of the silky interior of her girlfriend clouding her mind with what she knows is coming next. Lips now fighting for dominance even though decided, Garnet is unrelenting.

 

Lifting her hips to lightly bounce on the body underneath her has Jasper stunned and unknowingly claiming defeat, and Garnet as commander and chief. Stopping all movement Garnet pulls back a smile tugging at the corners of her kiss swollen lips. Pulling aside her deep chocolate panties Garnet returns to Jaspers need.

 

Eyes flicker from ferel to dacile as Garnets positions herself and sits on the head of her monster. Sighing in content as the large women below her grips the headboard, splintering in protest. Slick aiding her decent. Once covered in the warm fleshy interior, Jasper loses all control of her vocals, throaty sighs, chesty groans and gravelly Moans fill the room as Garnet' hips begin to slowly wind her hips into a tight circle.

 

The boa that is Garnets tavern allowing no reprieve as she loses herself inside. Copying the movement to gain better control has Garnet gradually dying, fire burning from the inside out, collected flames navigating to her core. Finding dry parted lips, Garnet prays to her master. Hands finding solace in the sheets on either side of Jasper' head as she grinds down hard on what she could fit inside, taking Jasper' wrath.

 

" Mmmmmm fuck..... Ahhh..... Please Jas.... Please..... Come with me..... Jaaassssss......"

 

"Sssssssss...... Mmmhmmm..... That's it baby, don't stop.... I'll meet you there just let go baby.....Ahhhhhhhhhhh...."

 

promise dripping from her lips as they form the next few words. The next few hours depending on the one word that exits deep shaded lips.

" Are you done with me baby."

 

" Yes, I am."

 

Long arms reach around defined cheeks to the back of tight dark curls and tugs, neck showing its full length in submission. Biting her shoulder she growls announcing her returned ascendancy. Eventually teeth are put away and her tongue replaces pain with pleasure. Small flicks of the hot muscle and the light suction of her lips provoking noticible shivers through her body, heat flooding her system.

 

"Please...."

 

Laughing, Jasper mumbles into her neck allowing warmth to brush past thick lips. Lifting her face she kisses the top of Garnets head inhaling her scent as if too remember it forever.

"So impatient.......relax my love, let me take care of you."

 

Making her way to the kitchen she open her Frigidaire and grabs a cold bottle of water. On the way back to Garnet she makes sure to pick up a couple of clean wash cloth. Returning to the bed she reaches to lift Garnet' head and feeds her the cool liquid. Once certain Garnet was satisfied she take a swig herself then proceeds to pour the rest of the liquid onto the cloth. Wiping her forehead, neck, chest and the scorching flames betwixt her generously rounded thighs. Sighing in content and the fresh feeling of the cloth replacing the raging volcano erupting between them.

 

" Sssss..... Jasper...... Hhhhhh.....Ahhhhhh...."

 

" Feel good?...... are you hungry baby?"

 

Small Moans are the only response given as Jasper cleans the mess made by the two.

 

" Did you like being in control of me? Is this something you would like to continue?"

 

" mmmm..... I did enjoy you screaming under me. I have never been into being the aggressor in a relationship, but this was fun. I would love to play with you more, who knew ass play was your thing."

 

" Yeah, that was....... Different. Speaking of playing, are you satisfied?

 

" No."

 

" No? Do you mean that or are you just being a brat?....... Have you forgotten our rules? you said it earlier and I let it slide because you claimed me as prize. But this Garnet, I won't."

 

"............"

 

 

" well, then let me show you how I treat brats."

 

Standing to her full height Jasper, walks away picking up her once disgaurded boxers , bra and tank, ignoring all apologies and begs alike spilling from pouted lips. Making her way to her outdoor pool, Jasper strips away her tank , back down too her matching orange bra and boxers. Pulling her hair back into a high pony.

 

Standing in awe, admiring the beauty of the water reflecting the starlight above like a trapped galaxy. Each star magnified , colors that could only be seen in atop the water

 

Jumping in to the cool water silently praying that the temperature would sate her passion to mate. Confident the full moon was responsible for her libido That night. Past its peak in the night sky, the moon pulls and pushes waves and trees casting a cool breeze, in which creates small ripples against the surface of the water.

 

Fifteen lengths and a breath later Garnet enters the pool as well, which would have been fine if not for the noticible fact of her nudity.

Water colors of mahogany highlighted by the stars is now obstructing her view. Stopping mid stride as to not crash into her fiancee.

 

Treading water, eyes unyielding and defiant, mouth closed breathing rapid but controlled and mind finding negative things to think about to avoid the evident sexual tension with the naked woman In front of her whose breasts swayed peacefully with the treaded water around them.

 

" forgive me, I'm your fiancee now, please just for today?"

 

Turning around Jasper swims to the opposite edge of the pool. Getting out she quickly dries off as she continues the long path to her gym. Laying down on her bench press she starts her weightlifting session at two hundred and fifty pounds.

 

Six reps of fifteen later and her persistent empress strides in, the only difference being that her skin was dry. Sitting atop of widened hips Jasper' breath hitched, arms unable to continue she sets the bar in its seat as she awaits for Garnet' next plea.

 

Instead of a plea Jasper began to feel Garnet riding her with the thin cloth of her boxers as the only thing separating them . Callosed hands finds hips as she Jerks her hips as hard, fast and high as possible slamming them together. Talking for the first time in well over five hours, Jasper grunts.

 

" Is that what you want?"

 

 

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH....... MMMM....JASPÈ...

 

Voices thick with accents and gruff with want. Mirroring Garnet' movements giving in too the primal need fueling her. Forcibly shaking the unholy thoughts from her mind Jasper growls as she brings her body and mind in agreement.

 

" No, put some clothes on."

 

" But jaspè, please, I need you.... Im desperate."

 

" DESPERATION? you don't know what that is, but you will soon...... I WONT say it again Garnet."

 

Voice like earth shaking thunder and crackling lightening sounding off in a cave. Authoritative and will breaking. When whispered Garnet can literally feel herself erupt into physical pleasure. Coming only to the sound of her. Voice like a magnet to her core, tugging until her Dam breaks and she can no longer control the slick puddling around her, drowning her, earth like a sinkhole beneath her; captured.

Removing herself Garnet being a woman on a mission to seduce, thinks of another way to get her mate turned on. Bunning her hair she changes into one of her nude work out crop and short set and heads to the fridge to grab a bottle of water. Finding Jasper once again in the gym now doing push-ups Garnet quickly informs Jasper that she is going on a run. Quickly eyes perk up in confusion.

 

"In that? Your not wearing anything Garnet and I top of that it’s after four am."

 

"I can’t sleep, and I don’t want to go to bed without you...... Its an outfit, not something I threw together, I'll be back. "

 

Slowly losing the battle between her mind and body Jasper falters, emotions seeping through her fecad. Eyes falling, wanting so badly to explain her fears she has of her going anywhere half dressed without her, without giving into Garnets wants.

 

" GARNET....... I'll go with you."

 

" I will be outside stretching."

Gathering everything she needed to run, including her headphones she sets out to find Garnet. The temperature outside reaching lowsof one sixty degrees Fahrenheit . Moon the only source of light guiding them .

 

Found she is stuck motionless as she watches as Garnet stretches. Each muscle highlighted by a thin layer of oil which coated her, mixed with the lighting, enhancing her defined muscles with the tiniest of movements. The feeling of eyes watching her alerts Garnet of the new arrival.

 

Noticing Jasper, Garnet can’t help the feelings of lust rushing back in. Watching her stretch moonlight aiding her vision, giving her a brand new view. Naturally tanned, Jasper’ skin is a constant reminder of the sun, contradicting each other, brilliant it is, as one reflects off of the other.

 

Garnet was told the sun had rose everyday for Millennium but who was she to second guess what She has seen everyday since Jasper had come into her life; that the sun rises with her every morning, glistening like she was made of reflective particles that seemed to have stitched every pore together.

 

Dripping sweat entirely composed of glitter, gleaming in the silver rays. Pulling herself out of her daze Garnet finally speaks.

 

" you ready baby? Keep up."

 

".........."

 

Finding their stride, Jasper finds it hard to run being as though her body decided to use the excess blood needed for her heart to run, down below. Gripping Garnet' arm to gain leverage to push her against a tree a half a mile from her property gate, Jasper is like a wild animal, hungry and untamed.

 

Hackingthrough Garnet like nothing else mattered. Lips crashing together as though that were there only purpose. Teeth clashing, hands bruising and fingers removing, on owned property there is no need to worry about prying eyes. Gripping bony shoulders Jasper turns Garnet, now facing the tree l, Jasper has access to Garnets firm ass.

 

In one swift motion Garnet' shorts are around her ankles.Leaning forwards, amplifying and providing easier entry for Jasper. Garnet Breathless and aching from neglect, suggests.

 

"please talk to me Jas."

Jasper is beyond the point of no return, needing Garnet like she needs her lungs. Unsteady hands Fumble over Garnet, mind racing faster than her hands can follow. Taking a deep calming breath Jasper all but growls in Garnet’ ear.

 

" SCREAM."

 

Guiding her mythological creature into Garnets tight but before traveled cave, without warning or pause. Sifting through her self made tunnels a sigh Burst’s through tight lips, pelvis crushing against Garnet’ ass resembling the clap from a storm.

 

Hands trying and failing for purchase on the large tree has Garnet’ chest rubbed raw from the bark. Sighing and moaning from the sudden ass play Garnet erupts with dormant pleasure, and Jasper gets the scream she asked for.

“ Aaahhhhh... fuck.... Jasper please, touch me. “

 

“Ssss.. mmm.... just like that.”

 

Ass moving to the rhythm of Jasper’ hips. Knowing Garnet can’t find release without Jasper playing in her slick opening, or teasing her pink pearl. In knowing this Jasper has decided on a punishment for Garnet. One thrust after another the Jasper finds the end she needed. Releasing her load between closed cheeks. Dipping low to her knees Jasper sticks out her tongue, sucking biting, licking her clean. Standing Jasper leans over Garnet pursing her lips , guiding Garnet’ mouth to hers, she dribbles the mixture of cum, slick and spit into it.

 

“ Swallow. “

 

In doing so Jasper continues to speak. Gaining the attention of her mate with each word. Hand still anchoring her throat, sharp eyes harboring light like a galaxy , highlighted by specks of gold and green, never straying too far from hers. Brows raised in mock anger.

 

“ you smell good, like the mango and honey body wash I bought you. I also noticed your panties Gar, you never wear lace on a run, although I must say purple and gold was a nice color choice . Do you have the matching bra on too? Now how are you going to run with no support love? Was this your plan, did you trick me baby?”

 

“ ........ I am sorry, I don't know why...... I just really wanted you ..... I accept any punishment you decide on.... punish me?”

 

“ oh, that you don’t have to ask for..... Inside......... ( Slapping her ass with aggression left over)..... you infuriate me, do you know that?”

 

Making their way inside, one after the other garnet finally makes it to the enclosure of the house Jasper is hit with the Aroma of the woman in front, wind no longer able to whisk it away. Stopping at the room door Garnet hums . Melody luring Jasper like a sirens song a ship of men. Eyes glazed over, clouded by lust, lips mouthing a single word “ mine” on repeat, palms griping at the air, needing something solid to lay hold too. Silent and unmoving Jasper eyes her prey, mapping out habits and travel routes. Gauging her thought process through her actions. 

 

Mentally praying for the desperate need of pain to come and relieve the ever flooding need trapped in her core, Garnet wiggles her ass expectant and ready to count. Finding the bed Garnet climbs atop and positions herself on hands and knees.

 

" Im not spanking you baby. You did all of that for a spanking, when you could have just asked me."

 

" May I ask what my punishment is?"

 

" Of course love."

 

" What is my punishment?"

 

" And why would I tell you that?"

 

" because you said....." Pouting as the need felt continues to grow, going unchecked could result in Garnet not only disobeying but taking the chance at a challenge to take Jasper again.

 

" What I said was that you could ask, I never promised I'd tell you. Off of the bed.... Kneel for me Garnet.”

 

Sighing as warm bony knees come in contact with the cold hard surface of the wide porcelain tile holding her weight, Garnet is indeed very impatient. With her body in over drive, any breath of the wind, any strong touch, any fiery kiss felt could set her off.

 

Stalking towards her three course meal, Jasper leans down closing in on glossed lips. Passion guiding lips to brush, tongues too taste and eyes to close. Becoming lost in the motion, hypnotized by the soft spoken Moans and the light touches, both suddenly becoming aware of each other.

 

Making love was never something that pulled them together but this; tonight was different, body already insinq with the pressure build up between them, but now souls come into the mix, urging each other to connect, become one.

 

Like slipping into a silk dress at night, their bodies became woven together. Hands no longer bruising, nails no longer scratching and teeth no longer biting, their two worlds collide. Garnet still Kneeling Jasper bends, falling to the space in front, knees in the cold spaces between their legs. Jasper is a receptive kisser, almost like having a conversation. Parted lips opening and closing chanting some unknown language secretly made by the two.

 

Strong arms guide Garnet' legs from beneath her, now open with Jasper between. Slowly hands ascend to the back of her neck guiding her too Lean back on the smooth tile below. Once freezing, the tile now holds their body heat, absorbing it like skin does lotion.

 

Mouths unwavering as they continue their intense conversation, Telling secrets to each other. Jasper like a crushing weight of paradise atop Garnet, acknowledging every earlier desire voiced. Hands finding sollice on the narrow end of her ribs and the very center where the sunken flesh announced her prominent hip bones. Dizzyingly Jasper gently separates their locked lips, the corners of her mouth rising almost imperceptibly as she speaks in Breathless whispers.

 

" I know how much you want me, I can smell how turned on you are, feel your pulse throbbing beneath me; you would do anything for me, wouldn't you?"

 

Infinitesimal touches like hell fire setting ablaze the idled passion doused by Jasper. Fingers like strings playing her heart against her rib cage. Eyelids close as a groan slips from parted lips. Jasper like a mapmaker charting new territory. Managing to breath a sigh of words as she allows Jasper to take ownership.

 

" Yes.... Yes.... Yes..... anything."

 

Jasper' thick muscles drags over the sweetened skin of her neck and collarbone. Teasingly Jasper, using only her perfect teeth, removes Garnet' laced bra one strap, one hook, one breast at a time. Reaching the center of either cup Jasper takes either nipple in, savoring The aged taste she leaks.

 

Dipping lower Jasper makes sure to meet and greet every pore, getting to know each one on a more personal level. Garnet writhing underneath Jaspers baptizing tongue. Fabric ripping is all that is heard as Jasper pulls and twists at the dark threads of her matching panties. Body finally free of entrapment Jasper is in awe.

 

Squirming under her intense stare, body now restless as hands and tongue maneuver. Once again lips find lips, as her body presses against the apex of her thighs, body heat trapped between them, bound until given permission to roam free. Letting out a frustrated sigh Garnet is done playing a porcelain doll.

 

 

“ Jasper please. Don’t make me rebel baby. I need your pulse inside of me.”

 

“ REBEL, it won’t make me go any faster. This is how I want you.”

 

Whispered voice like a bone infused whip across her wet skin, broken shards pulling flesh between each word spoken.

 

“ how long are you going to keep teasing me?”

 

 

“ until you are desperate. I want you to truly know what it means to need....... but until then, do you know what I’m going to do to you?”

 

A page of promises leave her lips each darker than the last. A lascivious smile leaves Garnet breathless.

 

Connection spreading and growing like a smooth stone cutting through water. Jasper’ presence inside of her like a headache. Replacing clothes with Garnet skin has Jasper’s voice straining to come forth.

 

“ Ungh.... I can feel you...”

 

Jasper is so gentle that it becomes Torture. Every touch is slow and deliberate. every firm touch denied, every bulbous surface of skin she wants to grind against removed, every promise of dominance like a fading Shadow. As maddeningly vanilla this is ; the heavens above knows how good it feels to be tortured, punished by this delicious being. Jasper tastes like wind and fire, never tiring and undeserved, Flavors so intense she hasn’t the chance to become immune.

 

Losing the night to her touch, Silent prayers falling from Garnet’ lips and into her‘s , blessings and answers are soon delivered as she kisses her name off of dry lips. Her smile tugging at Garnet’ lips as they battle for unwanted dominance.

 

Tilting her head back, eyes raw and unguarded. A frisson of heat catches between their lips as they crash back together. Finding it impossibly easy too Feed the persistent spark. It is hard to stop at just one kiss, when desire is smoldering beneath them, awaiting any excuse to catch light.

 

Branding Garnet' skin with her name and her scent, with every flick of her tongue, or brush of her lips. Stifling another Moan against her puffy mouth, as she nudges a large callosed hand between thick thighs. Middle finger sliding against Garnet' pearl, triggering a needy sigh. Slipping lower, Jasper enters.

 

Following the path of tight walls , Jasper becomes entranced, in and out she moves, provoking Garnet' anguish. Kiss swollen lips threatening to blister from the excess force and the stripping saliva. Rolling eyes, trapped hips, searching hands, gasping breath Garnet is at ease, finding pleasure albeit slight; where she needed it most. Pants and chants full of hope, leaving her lips dry with need. Knuckles deep Jasper hums as the warmth seems to lazely travel up her arm. Steadily she fingers Garnet,coaxing her to a deep Moan.

 

Sighs, gasps and matching heartbeats are the only proof of sound they can feel. Slow kisses at a lazy deliberate pace. No sounds of sex audible between them. love and passion somehow controled in the space between.

Adding a second finger has Jasper biting her top lip as arousal courses from the tip of her finger to her semi Inflated member. Hips following the movements of her fingers, grinding against Garnet' muscular thigh sends Jasper fishing for Garnets neck. Latching on Jasper sucks, goading fresh blood to the surface, marking Garnet in the most intimate, less painful way known to her. Stilling her hilted fingers, only to rapidly wiggle them in a come hither motion. Jasper all but laughs as Garnet' head falls back in the arching of her spine. Moans high as the unexpected rush takes over her core. Finger Fucking Garnet until she showed the first signs of erupting, shaking limbs becoming uncontrollable and breaths in high pitch .

 

Removing her fingers Jasper pulls them to her tongue, allowing her taste buds to soak in the rich taste of her love. Whining from the sudden coolness of her core and the lack of friction between her walls and the stifling weight of Jasper.

 

"UGHHH.... WHY? PLEASE STOP PUNISHING ME....."

 

" not too long ago you were begging me too punish you, and now, you want me to stop."

 

 

"Yes....... I mean don't stop...... Ugh Jasper."

 

A haughty laugh leaves Jasper' lips wet with guarantee, eyes of knowledge , and her touch of admiration. Flesh like she had been birthed from the finest oils, holding on to what promise had been spoken.

 

" Garnet, I am not done punishing you, but once I am, I will give you everything you need..... and more. Be a good girl, and take it."

 

" Thank you Jas."

 

" Now, theres my good girl, I am almost finished baby."

Dipping low, stomach now on the cool sheets of the once made bed and tongue a nose lengths away from working Garnet to her next unfound orgasmic revelation. Fitting her arms under Garnet' thighs to grip at her hips, she slowly pulls her towards her awaiting muscle. Inch by inch Garnet comes closer to her undoing. A sharp inhale is heard as the muscles connect, warmth circling the soft tissue. Plush lips encase her pearl as the suction of her throat pull and tugs, causing sucking noises to slip from Jasper.

 

" AAAAAHHHHHHHH, Mmmmmm, yes, yes, yes...... Ungh.

 

" your intoxicating, MMMMMM..... mmmmmm."

 

Long slow slurps from Garnet' entrance to her sensitive button, lathering her tongue before swallowing the smooth water like substance. Rince, lather, repeat is Jasper' new motto.

 

Cleaning Garnet of her bodies arousal has Jasper full. Garnet, now clean and dry from the continuous nature of Jasper. Moving her wet lips to Sink her teeth into Garnet' inner thigh has her mate screaming, legs trembling from force. Hole now leaking more ambrosia for Jasper to devour.

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH...... OOUUU UUUUUUNNNNGGHHHH..... SHIT that hurt."

 

" Hmmm..... I bit you no harder than usual love, your body is sensitive.... Expecting me to continue petting you.... So when I do something like this..... "

 

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH FUCK JAS."

 

"Your body isn't ready and it seems to 'hurt'..... I'll stop."

 

" Please don't."

 

" No no baby, I don't want to hurt you... Yet."

 

The threat in her voice drips like venom, a known fact that could be heard in every culture. Higher and higher Garnet descends as Jasper' tongue plays with the sugary nub. Insides coiling to the rhythmic hum of Jasper' rumbling chest.

 

Seconds away from coming vision whiting, voice like a car siren inclined and shrieking Garnets world suddle comes back in full view, breaths rugged and uneven and limbs shaking almost uncomfortably , Jasper once again pulls away, now face to face with her beautiful screamer.

 

" Don't come."

 

Tears now steaming from semi closed eye's, sobs breaking from her throat and chest tight , seething with anger, Garnet is done.

 

" Baby?..... Don't cry.... I am not...."

 

Cries overriding her speech as she shakes from the effort used to not punch Jasper.

 

" I am not...... Okay Garnet stop..... NOW."

 

Quieting down Garnet locks eyes with her executioner. Hurt, lost and aggrivassion evident in the tears making her bright eyes luminous.

 

" I am not going to allow you to go to bed unless you are sated. You didnt actually think I'd let you go to bed with me ahead by four? Since when do I ever come more than you?" Have I ever left you wanting and needy? Answer me!"

 

" ........... Never."

 

" Then why are crying love. This is your punishment for disobeying, and for tricking me, Those were decisions that you made. If you want out you know the safe word...... Do you want out?"

 

" I don't, I just need you so badly, I can't continue.... Please, I am begging you, I know I made that choice and I will never make it again, I feel like I will die If you don't stop this torture. Please, I will do anything."

" Anything? ......... Assume the position."

 

Flipping over so fast that her hair whips , stinging her face. Finding the sheets her hands steady as her knees come up to where her hips once lay, hovering over the damp sheets Garnet waits for her partner, hoping mercy would soon be shown. The creaking and movement of the bed tells Garnet that Jasper has shifted her weight.

 

Wanting to look back, but fearing any further repricussions Garnet simply waits. Awaits the chance to feel her insides tear from the width and force of her partners blessing. Waiting for the foul language never spoken to shred her throat as they travel out and bleed into the wanton ears of her queen. Awaiting the days where she will feel her sore and contracting muscles to ache and spasm at every recollection of this moment.

 

Staring at Garnet wanting so badly to pin her down and fuck her raw, to bite life long bruises on every exposed square inch of skin, to tattoo her hand prints on her ass and neck, To pull her hair so tight, so far back her screams will barely be audible as she fucks her tight holes, giving her every inch of the ribbed beast she has been begging for all day. To leave her gaping and raw, in need of Aftercare........ so she does.

 

" How many fingers can you take Garnet?"

 

" Four."

 

" Hmm, You think you can take My fist?"

 

“........... I don’t know, Your hands are big...... I can try.”

 

Painting her hand with the ever flooding cunt of her betrothed. One by one each digit is slipped inside, allowing walls to comfortably expand.

 

Jasper’ index finger is the first to loosen the tight walls of Garnet. Back and forth she moves. Next the middle finger enters, whimpers are heard as she pulsates inside. The ring finger is now invited, whimpers turn to quiet sighs as persistent fingers scrape against her tender walls. Jasper' Pinker finger only adds to the sensitivity as the shortest finger is last to glide against her walls with every thrust.

 

" Thats four baby, just one more, maybe after this you will be able to take all of me..... Relax love, I won't hurt you."

 

Nudging her hand further inside, the the tip of thumb is soon introduced. Pushing in further she can hear sobs. Tucking her thumb under her pointer finger gives her enough leeway to completely slide in until her wrist was captured by the tight lips.

 

" Good Girl Garnet, you ok?"

 

" Hhhhhhuuu...... Mmmmmm... Ye Ye Ye .”

 

“ Just breath baby, take your time.”

 

“ y yes."

 

Driving in further Jasper feels the echo of warmth spread as she closes her hand into a fist, accumulate in her core. Slick walls that prepared Garnet is the same helping Jasper fist fuck her. In and out Jasper maneuvers, every thrust inching her towards the middle of her arm.

 

" AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH, SSHHIIITTTTT..... FUCK...... MMMAAHHHHH........ DAMMIT."

 

" MMMM...... that's it baby, your doing so good. “

 

Pumping faster has lewd sounds leaving Garnet' sopping wet pussy. Muscles tight with exertion, sweat dripping like rain fall, breath uneven and unnatural like a hungry snarl. Jasper is feeding off of the new sounds she is pulling from her beautiful throat. Finally the coil that has been tricked into coiling and uncoiling non-stop helps her locate and set free the beast growing inside her. Gasping all is lost as eyes roll, body convulses, voice mute and muscles like rocks anchoring her to the bed.

 

Ripping her arm from Garnet'compact tavern, she pulls Garnet' hair until she is upon her knees andtells her too.

 

" Clean it."

 

Sounds of licking, swishing and swallowing are all that is heard as both of their mouths work to remove the slight copper tasting ejection. Faces crash together as they finish. Jasper' pink ravenous beast playing the curves of her being, delving deep and Devouring her whole. She kisses like she is trying to sear the feeling of Garnet' skin against her to memory.

 

Throwing Garnet on her back as her hands move to lift her ass on her thighs she plunges deep inside Grunting from the swollen flesh making up her perfectly slick walls. Lithe form, Lined with undiscovered muscles, Rippling under skin like that of a newly formed puddle... Tone and sculpted, perfect in form Garnet lay, surrounded by raw muscle.

 

Deeper and deeper she plummets until pelvis grinds against pelvis. Only letting and inch of herself cool before it finds its home again. Left hand imprinting her neck as the right bruise her left breast, slapping, pinching and twisting the excess flesh and fat. Coming again Garnet is nothing but bliss.

 

Now on her back Jasper lifts Garnet, throwing her to mount awaiting hips, back to chest. Holding thick hips still as she thrusts her thick tool to Garnet' hilt, incessant and unwavering.

 

" Ahhh shit, I'm coming baby."

 

Dropping Garnet on her shaft she begins to grind, around and around, clockwise, counter-clockwise Garnet is searching for their release. Jasper rutting upwards, further inside of Garnet is the only thing needed for them burst. Coming so hard it almost hurt, muscles tired of straining, lungs burning from the frequent breath loss, eyes dry threatening to stick in the back of her head. The pain making her want it more.

 

" Come back baby, I want to taste you."

Rigid and sturdy, the span of a thousand acres they lay. Capable of holding her in place, steady and unwavering; Her shoulders. Adding extra girth and mass ...... ‘My home’ .... ‘My throne’ ...... ‘MINE’ . Reminding her of the constant longing and pleasure; mischievous smirk; deep grumbling breath; hunter; searching hands; lapping tongue; predator ....... ‘MINE’ .”

Lathering her face in Garnet' emission, tongue focusing only on the little bud that causes the most destruction when bothered. Juggling the dynamite with her tongue waiting for the spark to reach the end of the leg wire. Ticking down the time until her mate is weightless atop her face. Giving out pleasure Ike ambrosia and drinking her like aged wine. Although slight, her climax was welcomed into open arms as she rides it to completion. Falling to the side Garnet is commanded.

" Clean my face love, and I want it spotless."

 

Yet again Garnet is tasked with the time consuming duty of eating her fluids off her edible plate. To her surprise a whine escapes her throat when the job is done and Jasper' face is clear from her expulsion. Smiling at the young woman Jasper finds herself pleased.

 

" Hands and knees."

 

Sliding her hand around to once again grasp at Garnet' neck with her right and her member with her left, squeezing one as she enters her open entrance, hole accepting both her dick and her right hand. Slamming into Garnet with a intimidating growl.

 

Using her now freed left limb she pushes down on Garnet' back, pushing her torso on the sticky sheets below. Cunt stretching to its max, has Garnet' voice raw and scrapping for vowels to use. Ass spreading from the position change allows Jasper the chance to see exactly how much of her massive dick is dry.

 

Pushing further inside, inch by spectacular inch is maintanaced. Coming again both women are lifted, voices a speck of sand in their sea. Everything and nothing they are as they travel down from their suspension. Removing herself Jasper sits back on her heels and Uses her hands to spread apart Garnet' ample ass to see the gaping hole left in her wake. Inches in diameter Garnet’ hole is expanded. Cock twitching from the beautiful site of her future open and ready to take everything she has too offer. The massive width of her wife-to be , willing her member to inflate once more, willing her too need more of her.

 

" Ooooooohhh shit baby..... Damn that's Hot as fuck... shit..... Are you satisfied love?"

 

" hhhmmm Mmhmm."

 

Lost in her own thoughts, Jasper sighs, caught in between the endless void of fantasy and reality.Gripping tight to the being in front of her, feelings of air seeping between her and the bed lifting her, weightless, thoughtless until Garnet speaks, honeyed voice sticks to her anchoring her to the bed.

 

" Penny for your thoughts.”

 

“ Even my most insignificant thoughts are worth at least a dollar.”

 

Jasper’ hands glides upGarnet’ arm, fingers gently covering its entirety, making art with their combined sensitivity, drawing constellations between the hot and cold points of her body until she is once again breathless. Pulling her closer without an ounce of strength. Bodies like the the yin and yang symbol, so different yet so complimentary.

 

“ Holding you makes all of the tiredness fade. Having you back in my life has been like seeing the sun breaking through the dark clouds of a storm, I missed you so much, thank you, for taking me back.... I want for nothing because when you are here with me, there is simply nothing I else I need.”

 

 

“ I didn’t know I had lost you, I love you too Jasper.”

 

Colors of the sky playing on walls, ceilings and against bronzed skin, has the eyes of either woman glowing like the diamonds Gods of Olympus wear. Kissing sunlight off of her body as it’s glow chase away the shadows of the night, tasting of fire and wine. Words spoken so low and yet they fill All of the spaces in the house.

 

“ I love you.”

 

Jaspers brilliant grin flashes across her face, like a Gods Ray Lansing through milky clouds, After glow still soaking through her. Magnificent she is, and in everything she does she is a beacon, a lighthouse in the dark, drawing in the lost and unsure.

 

“I know that you are tired but let me feed you, nothing fancy , just fruit.”

 

“ mmm okay.”

 

“ Do you think that you can walk? I could just bring it in here too you.”

 

“ I don’t want you out of reach, I’m sure I can walk, if not I will just crawl to you.”

 

“ your an insatiable being, I will carry you.”

 

Lifting her small form Jasper carries her bridal style through the hallway, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Sitting her down atop the large island Jasper sauntered to the fruit bowl. Lifting a banana, Garnet shakes her ‘no’, a orange, again Garnet shakes her head ‘no’, strawberries and grapes, with glee in her eyes she squeals

 

“ yes please.”

 

Lifting a green grape too Garnets lips, Jasper is enamored seeing each bite her love takes. Eyes alight lips lifted into a small smile, satisfied hums leaving her throat, contagious she was. Feeding each other the flavorful fruit seemed to fulfill them more than conversation ever could. Each one bitten into leaves trails of juice from lips and chins to chests. Licking the slightly tainted substance off of each other, they clean up their mess and headed back to the room.

 

“How are you feeling.”

 

“ A little sore and open, but good, I’m just really tired. “

 

“ Go shower, I’ll change the bedding and meet you in there.”

 

“ Can’t that wait? I’m really just tired.”

 

“ I know baby but the sheets are wet and cold, if we do it now then we won’t have to worry about it later. Now go, I’ll be right in.”

 

Changing her light tented comforter and sheet set to a darker tented one. Fitted sheet, top sheet, blanket and comforter all removed and taken to the laundry. stripping as well she decides on starting a load before shereturns to Garnet. Stepping into the too large shower Jasper is hit with the tasteful aroma of crush. She has never been to heaven but she is pretty sure that Garnet naked in her shower comes close.

“Mmmmmm....... You smell good, are you done?”

 

“ I have already washed, so I will help you. Are you washing your hair?

 

“Okay, not today baby.”

 

“ You said that you feel open, how open, like ‘loose’ open or ‘ everything feel like it’s going to fall out’ open.......”

 

“ Loose, very loose.”

 

“ Come here let me check, I promise I will be gentle.”

 

“ Kiss me, please.”

 

“ Baby, we cant get riled up right now, we will never rest, I don’t want to hurt you.”

 

“ Its just a kiss Jas.”

 

Open lips find smirking ones as Garnet takes the lead and kisses Jasper. Lips unmoving Jasper cherishes the soft lips gliding against her. Finding Garnet’ rhythm Jasper sighs. The unseen connection bleeding through them like a the ever flowing current under a frozen lake.

 

“ There is no way you still want me. Mmmm... Do you?”

 

“ .............”

 

“ Don’t pout, put that lip away...... One finger, no more.... Spread them baby, Good girl.”

 

Easing her hand lower, gently following the natural division of her body. Lower and lower she travels until the meat of her womanhood is reached. Parting Garnets swollen lips with her finger she eases inside, tight semi dry walls encase her. Sighing from the intruders mass Garnet‘ body reacts to the large familiar finger and rejects it due to pain.

 

“Ssssssssssssssss. Jasper.”

 

“ Im sorry, are you okay?.”

 

Removing her digit Jasper kisses her pain soaked lips clean. Swiftly finishing her shower Jasper makes sure too scrub every pore. Drying them both before slipping Garnet in a loose dress and herself in boxers and and bra. Carrying Garnet to her side of the bed Jasper, with light hands, lays her down and tucks her in.

 

To lost in Jasper to speak Garnet scoots herself across the bed to be held by her sun Goddess. Crawling to lay at Garnet’ side Jasper gently pulls their heated but satiated bodies together, holding tight as they fall into their comfortable ritual.

Yawning Garnet burrows her head in the crook of Jasper’ form and the heavy blanket covering them. Limbs leaden with exhaustion they sink into the pillowy mattress. Purring into her mates hair Garnet’ body responds with a slight wiggle into her pelvis.

 

The smell of musk and warmth surrounds her as she settles. Fragrance like sun kissed earth sprinkled with bamboo rain and honey. It is strange in the morning sunlight she is like silver and gold. Every strand of her long platinum hair glitter’s, and her warm brown skin practically glows. In the moonlight she is the epitome of color, a kaleidoscope of colors Colliding together creating the brightest white light , Unbearable to stare at.

 

The deep resonate waves of falling timber, Jasper’ voice like a lullaby meant just for her ears. Holding each other all is lost, nothing but shallow breaths and the touch of soft skin are acknowledgeable. Sleep grips Garnet’ mind and her last lingering thoughts are of Jasper’ beautiful face, and her voice whispering, words ,the power of three, being the last thing she hears before the risen sun calls her too sleep.

" I Love You."

 

 

 

 


End file.
